Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Deux cœurs. Faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec toutes les nuances d'ombre et de lumière qui, à travers les choses les plus simples de la vie, racontent leur secret. D'Ombre et de Lumière, comme une Harmonie de deux existences, qui partagent un Destin.


**« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Kingdom Hearts : Dream Drop Distance

Genre : Humour, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : Deux cœurs. Faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec toutes les nuances d'ombre et de lumière qui, à travers les choses les plus simples de la vie, racontent leur secret. D'Ombre et de Lumière, comme une Harmonie de deux existences, qui partagent un Destin.

Personnages principaux : Riku, Sora. (Riku's POV)

Pairing : Riku x Sora.

Notes : Attention, psychologie des coffres de Kingdom Hearts. **Une large incursion dans le jeu Dream Drop Distance**, mais le spoiler reste abordable même si on n'a pas joué au jeu et qu'on ne veut pas gâcher la surprise. Je décline toute responsabilité pour les interrogations existentielles de Sora à propos des coffres… ^_^

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre: Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière**

**...**

* * *

~~ _« (…) un souvenir me revient._

_Un secret que j'avais promis de garder quand j'étais enfant._

_Si je rêvais toujours de voir le monde extérieur… c'était pour lui. »_ ~~

* * *

Tout a commencé avec des coffres.

Les coffres, selon les légendes, renferment des trésors. Trésors de pirates, trésors d'explorateurs, trésors d'aventuriers… joyaux, pièces d'or, cartes : tant de choses qui font rêver enfants et adultes, à la recherche de l'aventure et de l'exaltation.

Et les Porteurs de Keyblade – également connus sous le nom d' « Aspirants à l'Examen de la Maîtrise » – ne sont que des aventuriers dotés d'une clé un peu bizarre, qui peut ouvrir des Serrures, et tabasser des méchants encore plus bizarres.

« Hé, mais, regarde ça ! Un coffre ! »

« Tiens ? C'est vrai. »

Oui, pour les Porteurs de Keyblade, un coffre, c'est une manne tombée du ciel. Mais porter une Keyblade suppose d'être un petit peu bizarre, parce que quand on voit un coffre, non seulement on lui tape dessus, mais on espère autre chose que des joyaux ou des pièces d'or.

« Cool ! Tu crois que y'aura un élixir ou une mégapotion ? Chuis à court de munies, vu que j'ai tout dépensé pour acheter de nouvelles techniques… »

« Dis plutôt que t'as dépensé ton argent en chocobloques pour les Avale-Rêves, vu que t'avais la flegme de les entraîner. Et que, maintenant, comme t'es fauché, tu serais prêt à sacrifier une mégapotion… pas étonnant que tu perdes tout le temps. »

« Hééé ! »

Oui, parce que dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts, les coffres, ça ne renferme pas des joyaux, des pièces d'or ou des trucs inutiles du genre. Ça renferme des trucs vraiment importants, comme des potions, des panacées, des chocobloques ou des techniques de Porteur de Keyblade. C'est une évidence pour tout le monde, que les pièces d'or – à moins d'être des _Munies_ – ça sert fichtrement à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y ait là-dedans ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Ouvre-le, tiens. »

« Ok ! Mais attends un peu. »

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, _tous_ les Aspirants à l'Examen de la Maîtrise (de la Keyblade, bien sûr) savent la valeur des coffres. Même les méchants savent qu'ils contiennent des objets cruciaux pour les héros qu'ils affrontent (même si personne ne sait pourquoi ils ne les _enlèvent_ donc _pas_, mais ceci n'est pas notre propos). A tel point que même les faux coffres se font parfois passer pour des vrais coffres, avant de sauter à la figure du Porteur de Keyblade trop naïf pour les distinguer.

« Mais, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriqu-… »

« Riku, il a bougé, j'te dis, il a bougé ! »

Mais _ce_ Porteur de Keyblade-là n'est pas ordinaire. Car Riku – Maître de la Keyblade mention excellent à l'unanimité avec les félicitations du jury – n'a jamais vu un de ses condisciples _parler_ à un coffre – et encore moins, tenter d'être _amical_ avec lui.

« J'en suis sûr ! Il préfère ma Keyblade Contrechant. Ça doit être parce qu'elle est colorée, drôle et sympa avec son petit chapeau au bout. »

Un garçon souriant, dynamique, fixe de ses intenses orbes bleus un petit coffre rouge et or : sa chevelure ébouriffée semble danser, au rythme de ses mouvements joyeux. A côté, lui – plus grand, plus calme, avec ses yeux turquoise aigus et ses longs cheveux platine – l'observe, apparemment impassible. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, car en réalité, à défaut d'avoir été son condisciple à l'Examen de Maîtrise de la Keyblade, il est également son ami et son protecteur le plus fidèle.

« … »

Riku – l'être de ténèbres et de lumière – a toujours aimé laisser le petit brun parler. Lui qui n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, voir ceux d'un cœur de pure lumière lui rappelle pourquoi celui qui le détient est son ami.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre à aimer les fêtes, s'amuser, avoir plein d'amis et… »

Mais, là, il devient _urgent_ d'intervenir. Ce n'est pas parce que son ami a une lumière très pure, qu'il doit le laisser délirer sur l'amitié et le cœur. Certes, ce don qu'il possède est inestimable – et même légendaire dans tout le Kingdom Hearts : mais Riku se sentirait grandement perturbé si ce dernier s'attirait les faveurs d'un…

« Sora, c'est un _coffre_. Il y a matériellement peu de chances qu'il aime les fêtes ou quoique ce soit du genre – et encore moins _qu'il ait des amis_. C'est un coffre, et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est contenir quelque chose que tout bon Porteur de Keyblade s'appropriera à l'instant où il l'ouvrira. »

« Oh, arrête Riku, tu vas le vexer ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'apprivoiser. »

Des yeux turquoise s'étrécissent imperceptiblement. Seuls ceux qui le connaissent bien – savent que c'est un signe d'irritation : mais celui qui le connaît le mieux, en cet instant, ne le regarde pas. Cet abruti…

…joue avec un coffre.

'_Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de rechercher l'amour d'un coffre. Il me suffit de pouvoir protéger ceux qui me sont chers – même si, en ce moment, je me demande pourquoi l'un d'entre eux a besoin de s'interroger sur les besoins affectifs et existentiels d'un coffre.'_

« Petit, petit, petit… »

« Sora, tu es vraiment… mais explique-moi ce que je fais avec toi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?! »

Mais le jeune Porteur de la Chaîne Royale ne l'écoute plus. Fasciné, il se contente de chatouiller le dessus du petit coffre, avec sa Keyblade. Et Riku _veut_ ignorer le frémissement qui traverse l'objet – comme s'il était vivant, et qu'il _appréciait_ la caresse de son ami.

'_Non, c'est pas possible, ce coffre aime vraiment Sora… ?!'_

« Allez, n'écoute pas ce gros rabat-joie trop rationnel pour te comprendre. Moi, je suis là, si tu veux. Si tu veux jouer… ou bien… ah, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes bien, non ? Hé, t'as vu ça, Riku ? Il m'aime bien, j'en suis sûr ! Regarde comment il bouge ! »

Le jeune Maître de Point de l'Aube se retient de soupirer.

'_Il est difficile de ne pas t'aimer, Sora'_, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire tout haut, même si on le pense tout bas très fort. Qui sait, selon la théorie – fumeuse – de son ami, les coffres pourraient peut-être l'entendre, et lui, il préfèrerait éviter les ragots, même dans le monde des objets…

« Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi… »

…car, si les coffres ont des besoins affectifs, Riku ne préfère pas s'imaginer la tranche de rire qu'ils se paieraient devant le spectacle qu'ils offrent. Un crétin qui joue avec un coffre, un crétin qui regarde le crétin qui joue avec un coffre, et tous les crétins du monde qui imaginent la scène – avec le crétin qui joue avec un coffre et le crétin qui regarde le crétin qui joue avec un coffre.

« Sora, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais là, je ne te connais plus. »

Mais feu le meilleur ami ne l'entend même plus. Entièrement fasciné par le petit coffre chatouilleux, il continue à le titiller avec sa Keyblade Contrechant.

« Riku, allez, soit gentil… joue avec lui… je crois qu'il aime bien le toucher de la Keyblade… »

« C'est hors de question ! »

Terrifié, il recule d'un bond. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il a autant la trouille – bon, mis à part le moment où il a failli perdre Sora, ou Kairi. Mais même Ansem semble une plaisanterie face aux lubies qui traversent la tête de Sora, et qui – malheureusement – le concernent d'un peu trop près.

« Allez, Riku, juste un peu ! Il est gentil, il va pas te mordre… »

« Sora, je n'ai pas _peur_ d'un coffre. »

'_C'est toi qui me fais peur.'_

« Alors, raison de plus ! »

Non. Non. Et non. Il a sa dignité, quand même. Succomber aux ténèbres, posséder un côté obscur, combattre Ansem au fond de son cœur, c'est une chose. Mais devenir l'ami d'un coffre, ça, _jamais_.

« Allez, Riku ! »

« Non. »

Enfin, jamais… c'est une façon de parler… après tout, quand on y songe, il vaut mieux devenir l'ami d'un coffre, que de trahir Sora en succombant aux ténèbres. Et l'expression de son ami n'aide pas, avec sa mimique suppliante et son regard bleu intense.

« S'il te plaît ! »

« …non. »

Non, décidemment, ça n'aide pas du tout. Surtout quand l'auteur de la mimique suppliante et du regard bleu intense se trouve être la personne la plus importante pour vous. Capable de vous faire affronter les ténèbres, et triompher du côté obscur.

'_Que Sora joue un rôle dans ma destinée, je l'accepte sans réserve. Mais si un coffre influençait ma vie – que ce soit en Ténèbres ou en Lumière, d'ailleurs – je me sentirais grandement perturbé…'_

« S'il te plaît. »

Vive les ténèbres. Quelque chose lui dit… qu'il va bien en avoir besoin.

…

* * *

~~ « _Pour être franc, Sora… j'étais jaloux de toi. » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je rêvais de pouvoir vivre comme toi. En ne me fiant qu'à mon cœur._ » ~~

* * *

En digne Habitant du Côté Lumière, Coffre n°37 avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans ce monde. Une destinée spéciale, un geste à accomplir – qui changerait la destinée de Kingdom Hearts et de ses Habitants.

**« … »**

Car, au fond de son cœur – parce que, oui, dans Kingdom Hearts, les coffres ont un cœur – était un souhait très pur et très fort.

'_Ce qu'il y a au fond de moi sera utile à quelqu'un.'_

**« … »**

**« Allez, allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » **

Oui, ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui, et qui était pourtant si simple…

'_Ce qu'i l'intérieur de moi sera essentiel.'_

C'était vrai, ce n'était pas quelque chose de mirobolant, en apparence. Ça ne semblait pas exceptionnel, et même pas très utile. Pourtant, lui était conscient que ce serait d'une telle importance, l'heure venue – que seule une personne exceptionnelle serait capable de recevoir ce cadeau. Tout le monde ne le comprenait pas, mais lui savait l'importance des toutes petites choses.

**« Mais, bon sang. Pourquoi faire tout ce cinéma… alors qu'on pourrait juste prendre ce qu'i l'intérieur, et se barrer vite fait ! »**

**« Riku ! »**

Ses amis, les autres coffres, lui disaient toujours qu'il rêvait trop, et qu'il manquait d'ambition : mais Coffre n°37 savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait conscience de sa destinée, et c'est très précieux, pour le cœur d'un petit coffre.

**« Et le pire, c'est que, ça se trouve, c'est juste une misérable potion… ça va pas changer la face du monde, ou nous servir à quoi que ce soit ! »**

Oh, ça, on ne savait jamais. Il ne fallait pas parier...

'_C'est ce qui est le plus anodin qui a le plus grand effet.' _

Coffre n°37 savait ce qu'il devait accomplir dans ce monde. Tous les autres Coffres se moquaient de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui, mais lui, plus que quiconque, était conscient qu'un seul regard – d'un seul être, d'un seul cœur – pouvait tout changer.

**« Sora, c'est bien pour **_**toi**_** que je fais ça. »**

C'est pourquoi, le jour où il rencontra le jeune garçon au sourire brillant comme l'azur de ses yeux, il vit son rêve se réaliser.

…

Non, il n'a _pas_ touché le coffre avec sa Keyblade Point de l'Aube.

'…'

Et son ami n'est _pas_ en train de faire un grand, un immense sourire – toujours bête, mais vraiment lumineux.

« Ah, mais c'est qu'il t'aime bien aussi ! »

« … »

Non, le coffre n'a pas frétillé de _plaisir_. Il n'aime pas le contact de Point de l'Aube, il n'aime pas Riku : il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'aime pas… il ne l'aime _pas_.

« Sa réaction est un peu différente avec ton Point de l'Aube que ma Contrechant, j'imagine qu'il réagit différemment selon la Keyblade. Mais il a l'air de bien aimer quand même ! Tu crois qu'il apprécierait ma Chaîne Royale aussi ? »

« Bon, et si tu prenais ce qu'i l'intérieur, et qu'on s'en allait ?! »

Sa patience a des limites – _même_ pour Sora. Et, non, Riku n'est _pas_ jaloux d'un coffre. D'ailleurs, c'est absolument_ sans_ agacement qu'il lance la réplique suivante, et sansla _moindre_ mauvaise humeur.

« Sora, je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, maintenant ? »

Car, oui, cet imbécile est en train de contempler le coffre, l'air inhabituellement songeur… ce n'est pas que Riku n'aime pas voir son ami réfléchir, c'est juste que ces deux concepts sont _antithétiques_ par essence.

'_J'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre en tête de lui trouver des amis.'_

« Je viens de penser à un truc. »

« Quoi ? D'à quel point on a l'air stupide, à jouer avec un coffre de la Ville de Traverse ? »

« Non. Mais à ce que pouvaient ressentir les coffres, à qui tout le monde prend des trucs. »

'_Super. Voilà maintenant qu'il nous fait la psychologie des coffres. Y'a des fois, je me demande si la part de lumière trop forte en lui n'a pas une influence néfaste sur son cerveau…'_

Le regard de Riku a atteint un point, où les ténèbres et la lumière se sont complètement mélangées pour former le plus beau des foutoirs. Son cerveau très performant n'a pas supporté la logique de Sora, mâtinée de cœur et d'insouciance presque trop gentille.

« Et, ceci est la raison pour laquelle tu fixes ce coffre, sans remuer le petit doigt… non, devrais-je dire, la Keyblade. Tu as peur de le blesser. »

Une petite – non, une _grande_ – dose d'ironie pourrait peut-être guérir ce mal profond, mais le Porteur de la Chaîne Royale devient de plus en plus immunisé, avec le temps qui passe, à cet antibiotique pourtant efficace.

« Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas très poli d'ouvrir un coffre, et de lui prendre ce qu'il a, sans lui demander. Peut-être que ça se fait pas, chez eux. »

« … »

Définitivement. Immunisé… malheur. Lui, Riku – être hybride par essence – risque de voir sa partie ténèbres définitivement contaminée par cette naïveté…

'_Et maintenant, on a droit aux mœurs sociétales des coffres. Définitivement, la lumière de son cœur a atteint son cerveau, c'est pas possible autrement.'_

« T'imagines, si quelqu'un ouvrait ta veste, pour te piquer un truc, sans même dire 's'il te plaît' ? »

Le jeune Maître de Point de l'Aube doit avouer que l'idée ne lui plaît guère.

'_Il faudrait d'abord qu'il puisse s'approcher à deux mètres de moi sans mourir_', mais ça, il vaut mieux ne pas le dire. Certaines choses qu'il pense tout bas pourraient être interprétées comme un retour d'Ansem – du genre, possession des ténèbres et tout le tralala, et Riku préfère éviter ce genre de chose…

…surtout en face de celui qu'il a juré de protéger.

De_ Sora._

« Donc, donc, donc ! J'en suis venu à la conclusion, que pour qu'un coffre s'ouvre, et donne ce qu'il a, il suffit de… »

« …frapper à sa porte. »

Le ton est volontairement ironique, mais son ami ne s'en formalise pas.

« Oui, mais pas frapper genre 'destroy' ! Il faut pas frapper, il faut _toquer_… »

« …à son couvercle, comme si c'était une porte. »

L'ironie perce dans sa voix comme l'épée de Sephiroth perce ses ennemis, mais Sora a l'air de plus en plus content.

« Exactement ! Tu comprends, maintenant, ce que je veux dire ? »

Incrédule, le profond regard turquoise montre des abîmes d'incompréhension et de désespoir.

'_Sora, je comprends que je parle à un mec, qui est en train de m'expliquer ce que ressentent les coffres aux tréfonds de leur âme. Et que, pire encore, le mec en question est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus.' _

« D'ailleurs, Riku, toi aussi, tu toques à leur porte ! Euh, pardon, à leur couvercle. »

« C'est le modus operandi de l'ouverture des coffres. Il faut frapper sur un coffre pour qu'il s'ouvre et pour pouvoir prendre son objet, point barre. »

L'idée, que la façon la plus _logique_ d'ouvrir un coffre serait de soulever le couvercle à la main, lui traverse l'esprit – comme à chaque fois qu'il en trouve un – mais disparaît dans un coin de son cerveau.

« D'accord, on a toujours fait comme ça, mais ça se trouve… ! »

« Sora, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de réfléchir ! »

Ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Ledit Porteur de la Keyblade le regarde, ignore la remarque et lance une nouvelle question existentielle.

« Tu vois une autre façon de les ouvrir ? »

« … »

Cette fois-ci, Riku préfère _vraiment_ se taire. Surtout, taire le moment où – très rationnellement, très _normalement_, quoi – il a essayé (en toute bonne logique !) de _mettre_ sa Keyblade _dans_ la serrure du coffre.

Le résultat fut horrible, trop pour être mentionné.

« Et donc, il faut être très poli, envers les coffres, et toquer délicatement à leur couvercle, avec ta Keyblade, de deux coups délicats, avec une tonalité claire, un rythme régulier, et… »

« Parce que, il faut aussi le faire d'une certaine façon ?! »

La tête de Sora le convainc qu'il a échoué dans un monde encore inconnu.

…

* * *

~~ _« Je rêvais de pouvoir vivre comme toi. En ne me fiant qu'à mon cœur. »_

_« Oui, enfin… j'ai mes problèmes, moi aussi. »_

_« Par exemple ? »_

_« Bah, vouloir être comme toi. » _~~

* * *

En digne Habitant du Côté Ténèbres, Coffre n°73 n'avait jamais eu besoin des autres. Il détestait le bruit, l'agitation et la superficialité. Car, contrairement à ses congénères, lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était la solitude. La tranquillité, l'ombre, le silence.

**« … »**

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un garçon aux yeux turquoise perçants – ses cheveux étincelants comme l'argent pur – avait _osé_ fourrer une clé bicolore dans sa serrure, il l'avait recrachée à la figure de l'intrus.

…

'_Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que quand j'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir ce foutu coffre, il n'y avait qu'une panacée. Le genre de truc qui sert à rien, vu que personne ne va gaspiller une place du Jeu de Commande, ou se donner la peine d'utiliser l'objet hors combat…'_

« Tu vois, tout ce qu'il suffisait, c'était de jouer avec lui ! Il s'est ouvert sans même qu'on ait à faire autre chose ! »

Riku ne veut _pas_ se rappeler ce souvenir cuisant. Il ne veut _pas_ se rappeler, comment, espérant du fond de son âme quelque chose d'important, la bouche en cœur et le port altier, il…

…se fit jeter par un coffre maussade, encore plus ténébreux que lui.

Une défaite à la clé – non, à la Keyblade.

« Tu vois, c'est en étant gentil avec les coffres, qu'ils te donnent ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux ! »

Sora ne peut pas savoir la mésaventure qui lui est arrivée peu de temps auparavant – heureusement, Ansem merci ! – mais le souvenir le fait grincer des dents quand il entend les paroles de son ami. Rien que pour ça, il mérite un bon accès de réalisme dans la figure. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout pour lui.

« Sora, tu viens de découvrir une _potion_, dans ce coffre. Vu que tu as dépassé le niveau 70, ça ne sert strictement à rien. »

« … »

Et paf, cassé. Pour la première fois, le jeune naïf ne sait pas quoi dire. Puis – pour la forme sans doute – il soupire.

« Ok, je l'avoue, j'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus grandiose… »

A côté de lui, le petit coffre semble _presque_ triste. Ça doit être une illusion, car Riku sait qu'il commence à perdre la tête, avec toutes les élucubrations Sora-esques. Pourtant, les couleurs de son bois paraissent plus pâles, presque mélancoliques.

« …mais, tu as tort quand tu dis que ça ne sert à rien ! Moi, je suis sûr que ça sera très utile. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on a au fond du cœur. Et, moi j'en suis sûr… les coffres, dans Kingdom Hearts, ça a un cœur ! »

'_Mais oui, mais bien sûr.'_

Riku regarde le petit coffre au grand cœur, le jeune naïf au grand cœur et désespère profondément.

« … »

Devant cette absence de réponse, le Porteur de la Chaîne Royale s'avance vers le petit concerné, pour lui caresser doucement le couvercle – cette fois, avec la main. Et c'est absolument _sans exaspération_ et _sans jalousie_, que le nouveau Maître ès Keyblade – qu'est son meilleur ami – les observe, l'air dépité.

'_Non, dites-moi que je rêve. Ce coffre est réellement en train de… !'_

« … »

Encore une illusion d'optique, sans doute : mais il semble au Maître de Point de l'Aube que les couleurs du petit coffre deviennent soudainement plus joyeuses, alors que Sora sourit en le caressant. Une légère – très légère – grimace ride les lèvres de son ami, qui se retient de tout commentaire : mais cette fois, elle n'a pas échappé à l'autre – qui le regarde avec plus d'attention.

« Riku, dis-moi… »

« Quoi ? »

Il aurait juré voir un éclat amusé dans ces orbes d'un bleu entêtant.

« …t'es jaloux ? »

Heureusement que ces yeux ne font pas miroir, ou que Riku est trop exaspéré – on a dit exaspéré, pas énervé ! – pour voir sa propre tête. Habituellement, il cache bien ses émotions, pourtant.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Jaloux d'un coffre ?! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« De quoi ? Que tu es jaloux d'un c-… »

« NON ! (/_Ce 'non' a été dit plus fort que prévu…_/) Que les coffres, ça a un cœur ? »

(Changer de sujet, c'est bien…) Sora réfléchit un instant, contemple le coffre, puis sourit comme il sait le faire.

« Parce qu'on est dans Kingdom Hearts, qu'on est des mecs qui utilisent des clés pour se battre, et qu'on ouvre des coffres en frappant deux fois à leur couvercle. »

'_Dit comme ça… ça paraîtrait presque logique_', mais les yeux intenses de Riku s'étrécissent pour revenir sur un point crucial.

« Deux fois ? Une fois suffit. Moi je fais comme ça et ils s'ouvrent. Par conséquent, la deuxième fois est totalement inutil-… »

Ça, c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Parce que, maintenant, l'autre condisciple de la Keyblade s'enflamme, en bon défenseur des coffres.

« NON, Riku ! Je te le dis, il faut frapper deux fois ! _Deux fois_ ! Une fois, c'est pour les cambrioleurs, et ils pourraient croire que tu manques de politesse, et… »

« Mince, Sora, un coffre, c'est pas une porte, quoi ! Pourquoi je devrais frapper _deux fois_ ? »

La logique de cette phrase ne traverse même pas le cerveau de son ami, qui rétorque.

« Justement, parce que c'est un coffre ! »

« Mais personne ne frappe un coffre, normalement ! Y'a que dans Kingdom Hearts que ça se fait ! »

« Mais est-ce que tu as écouté quelque chose de ce que j'ai dit ?! _Ce sont _des coffres de Kingdom Hearts ! »

« C'est toi qui n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis ! Je le sais bien, mais ça n'a rien de logique quand même ! »

A côté, le petit coffre semble presque gêné. Ou, plutôt, il se met un peu à l'écart, comme pour ne pas gêner les disputes de couple. Mais il a tort de s'en faire, car le soi-disant couple ne fait plus attention à lui.

« A force d'être aussi rationnel, tu vas finir par les froisser. Ils s'ouvriront plus et ce sera bien fait pour toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai toujours pensé comme ça et ils s'ouvrent quand même ! »

« Oui, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour heurter leurs sentiments ! »

Un reniflement monte de son interlocuteur, qui s'assied de dépit.

« Ah, parce que maintenant, ils ont des sentiments ?! »

« Riku ! »

…

* * *

~~ _« Il y a des cœurs, partout où nous posons le regard. _

_Et nul besoin de posséder de grands pouvoirs pour les voir. _

_Tel est le cœur de Sora… (…)_

_Lorsqu'il voit le cœur d'une chose, celui-ci devient réel. _~~

* * *

En digne Habitant du Côté Lumière, Coffre n°37 avait toujours été patient. C'est vrai que, comme il était situé au détour d'une maison, beaucoup de gens le manquaient. Et, en plus, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il portait au fond de lui. Mais il savait que celui qu'il attendait viendrait à lui – le seul élu qui pourrait voir au fond de son cœur.

Et maintenant, c'était chose faite.

**« Riku, si tu continues, je te parle plus ! »**

**« Ah, très bien, ça m'évitera d'entendre des inepties ! »**

**« Riku ! »**

Les deux garçons se disputaient, mais Coffre n°37 – en digne Coffre du Côté Lumière – avait non seulement un cœur, mais également le pouvoir de _lire_ dans les cœurs. Et ce qu'il lisait dans le cœur de chacun des garçons…

…c'était que l'autre s'y reflétait, comme une image que rien ne pouvait enlever.

Même si, apparemment, celui du Côté Ténèbres avait du mal à l'accepter.

**« Sora, tu peux me rappeler ce que je fais avec toi ?! »**

**« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je te parle plus, et je vais parler à mon ami ! »**

Oh, il parlait de lui ? Il allait donc lui…

**« Ah, parce que, maintenant, c'est ton ami ?! »**

**« Oui, pas comme un certain gars que je connais… »**

Oh-ho, dispute, dispute, dispute… en coffre bien élevé, Coffre n°37 resta sagement à sa place, et garda ses pensées pour lui (que personne ne pouvait soupçonner, de toute façon). Mais le garçon lumineux tourna le dos à son ami et se baissa pour lui parler.

**« Ecoute pas ce gros rabat-joie trop rationnel pour te comprendre, moi je sais que tu as un cœur ! Et merci pour la potion, je sais qu'elle m'aidera beaucoup. Non, j'en suis sûr, en fait. » **

**« … »**

**« D'ailleurs, fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit en général. En fait il est tout le temps comme ça, à se moquer de moi et à me critiquer… puis je te raconte pas comment il grogne tout le temps… » **

Une aura dangereusement ténébreuse avait envahi l'atmosphère, et Coffre n°37 ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'associer à celle de son propre ami du Côté Ténèbres…

'_Ils se ressemblent beaucoup.'_

**« …mais c'est le meilleur ami que j'ais jamais eu. Il est franc, loyal, sincère… et on peut toujours compter sur lui quoiqu'il arrive. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, et je sais que ce sera toujours comme ça à l'avenir. Il est peut-être grognon, mais je ne veux pas d'autre personne que lui. »**

L'aura s'était soudainement dissipée, pour laisser place à un nuage de stupeur, mêlée de gêne. Et Coffre n°37 – qui pouvait lire les cœurs – vit que celui du jeune garçon des ténèbres abritait une émotion lumineuse. L'autre l'avait déposée dans le sien sans même faire exprès, mais elle ne pouvait plus être masquée si facilement.

**« … »**

Il y avait des fois, c'était bien pratique d'être un coffre, avec ce genre de pouvoir…

'_Hi hi hi, on peut vraiment savoir ce qu'ils ressentent, alors que eux pensent que l'on ne ressent rien. Mais tu es différent, petit humain.'_

Oh, il fallait absolument qu'il parle de lui à son ami du monde parallèle. Coffre n°73 avait toujours été grognon (en digne Coffre du Côté Ténèbres), mais même lui serait touché par un garçon aussi lumineux.

**« T'es vachement mignon, comme coffre. Moi je t'aime bien ! A propos, je m'appelle Sora. Et toi ? »**

Là, Coffre n°37 avait _failli_ rougir. Failli, je dis bien, parce que, comme on était dans le monde de la Ville de Traverse, eh bien, tous les coffres sont rouges. Il tenta de lui dire son nom, mais le lumineux garçon ne comprenait pas le langage des coffres.

Aussi cela resta-t-il un secret, même pour les lecteurs de cette fanfiction.

**« … »**

…

Il y a des fois, il n'est plus possible de penser rationnellement. Le cerveau atteint un point où toute notion de logique ou de bon sens fusionne en un amas de lumière éblouissante, aussi irraisonnée que toute l'amitié du monde.

'_Amitié…'_

Une amitié nommé 'Sora' – le seul être capable de sourire devant le cœur d'un coffre habitant la Ville de Traverse.

« Non, Sora. Dis-moi que je rêve. »

« Gouzi gouzi gouzi… »

Un des plus dignes et puissants Maîtres de la Keyblade à venir (dans les prochains Kingdom Hearts) s'assied de découragement, et frotte longuement ses tempes avec des doigts calmes et musclés. C'est bien la seule chose, qui lui reste de calme, pour être honnête…

« TU VIENS DE PARLER DE MOI A UN COFFRE ?! »

Et la mimique lumineuse qui teint le visage de son ami vaut bien toute l'ombre du monde – mais il n'est _pas_ question qu'il se laisse amadouer.

« Mais, il est tellement mignon, ce coffre ! Petit, tout rouge, avec des bandes or… »

« Sora, tous les coffres de la Ville de Traverse sont comme ça ! »

Riku ne sait pas s'il doit entrer dans une colère noire, exploser de rire, ou être profondément touché (peut-être un peu tout à la fois, parce que, comme dit Ansem le Sage, un cœur, c'est imprévisible).

'…'

Finalement, en bon hybride qu'il est, tout se mélange complètement chez lui – comme un charivari de lumière et de ténèbres dansantes : une veine bat sur sa tempe, un rictus déforme ses lèvres… et son cœur bat la chamade comme jamais.

« … »

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le garçon devant lui ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

'…'

« Sora. »

Ce mot si merveilleux est prononcé d'un ton neutre. Mais nul ne peut savoir – pas même Ansem, Incarnation vivante des Ténèbres – si c'est par exaspération ultime, ou pour masquer une forme d'émotion un peu trop latente.

« … »

Mais celui qui détient le cœur de ce mot mystérieux ne réalise même pas son pouvoir. Et – presque insensible au grand micmac émotionnel qu'il a créé – il continue, avec un sérieux presque enfantin.

« Je te l'ai dit, les coffres, ils ont une âme ! Tu peux pas être aussi insensible, et manquer de courtoisie ! »

« Manquer de courtoisie ? Manquer de _courtoisie_ ?! »

Sa voix devient _presque_ hystérique, parce que, non, Riku n'est _pas_ quelqu'un d'hystérique. C'est juste que Sora le rend _fou_.

« Bien sûr ! Il faut respecter leurs manières, car… »

« Parce que, maintenant, ils ont des manières ?! »

Le visage réprobateur du Porteur de la Chaîne Royale étincelle devant lui, comme une protestation de lumière effrénée.

« Rikuuu ! »

Pas moyen, pas moyen qu'il se mette à croire ce que cet abruti raconte…

'_Non Riku, NON Riku. Ferme tes chakras, garde ta raison, ferme ta raison, garde tes chakras… oups.'_

« … »

Parce que, le pire, c'est que lorsqu'il a commencé à penser comme ça, son premier coffre s'est ouvert.

'_Je suis vraiment maudit.'_

…

* * *

~~ _« Tu ne peux pas affronter tous tes problèmes seul, tu sais. _

_Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un… un ami à qui te confier ? »_

_« Oui… j'ai bien un ami. _

_Il sourit tout le temps un peu bêtement… _

…_mais il est toujours de bon conseil. »_ ~~

* * *

En digne Habitant du Côté Ténèbres, Coffre n°73 n'aimait pas les étrangers. Il n'aimait pas les êtres humains. Il n'aimait pas les autres en général.

'_Des formes de vie primaires, et même inutiles de par leur manque de raison.'_

Il détestait particulièrement les Porteurs de Keyblade. Ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se croire tout permis, comme s'approprier ce qu'il possédait, sans même lui demander son avis (et ne parlons pas des Maîtres de Keyblade).

« … ? »

Pourtant, quand le garçon aux yeux turquoise perçants était revenu, il avait été empli de curiosité.

'_Revenir alors que je t'ai recraché ta Keyblade à la figure. Tu as du toupet, je te l'accorde.'_

Le garçon n'avait probablement pas compris ce qu'il avait dit, car, c'est un fait, les humains ne comprennent pas le langage des coffres. Mais, ce n'était pas grave, car, _lui_, il avait très bien compris le garçon.

**« … »**

L'être argenté n'avait rien dit. Rien qu'à le voir, on devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard. Plutôt sombre, indépendant, solitaire…

…un peu comme lui.

**« … »**

Alors, il fit ce qu'un vrai Maître de la Keyblade savait faire, et tapota d'un seul petit coup sur son couvercle.

_Un seul. _

Et lorsque le garçon attendit – avec un calme qui jurait avec l'intensité de son expression – Coffre n°73 vit des yeux turquoise perçants luire comme la promesse d'un sentiment profond, et dire un mot – un seul petit mot.

'…'

Et ce seul petit mot fut le sésame qui ouvrit son cœur.

…

'_Que personne, PERSONNE – et surtout pas Sora – le sache, mais…'_

Un frémissement parcoure l'ombre intérieure du Maître de Point de l'Aube.

'…_le mot que j'ai dit, c'est…'_

« Sora. »

Voilà le mot qu'il a dit, et dont il espère que cela reste à jamais un secret.

« Oui ? »

Surtout pour celui qui le porte. Car, s'il vient à le savoir… s'il vient à le savoir…

« … »

'_Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je m'inquiétais pour lui… dans le monde parallèle… il était comme à côté de moi, sans être avec moi. J'avais peur…'_

_**Peur de ne jamais te retrouver.**_

Riku sait qu'il est pathétique. Aussi pathétique que Sora – non, encore plus. _Bien_ plus. Il chérit tant l'être qui se trouve à côté de lui, qu'il est devenu incapable de maîtriser son ombre intérieure. Si ce pâle reflet qui était apparu n'avait pas souri à ses côtés… aurait-il été capable de continuer ?

« … »

Plus il s'attache à Sora, plus les choses deviennent difficiles. Il perd le courage de lui faire du mal, en même temps qu'il acquière la force de se surpasser pour lui. Un seul souvenir de lui fait trembler sa lumière, et remplit son ombre de colère – la colère de voir quiconque le menacer, et la peur que quelqu'un y parvienne un jour.

Car ce quelqu'un fut jadis son ombre : et maintenant qu'il marche en pleine lumière, sa peur ultime est de voir son propre reflet apparaître dans celle qui le suivra toujours.

« Ah, je sais ! »

'_Mais bon, ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tant que je serai près de lui… tant qu'il sera à mes côtés… je consacrerai toutes mes forces à le protéger. Même si je dois m'évanouir dans les ténèbres, et être mutilé par la lumière, ou… hein, quoi ?'_

Riku sort de sa rêverie, et voit brusquement le sourire de l'être auquel il songe.

« Tu penses enfin que j'ai raison, et que les coffres ont une âme ! »

« … »

Il y a des fois… il est impossible de songer aux ténèbres, avec une telle lumière près de lui. Certains Habitants de Kingdom Hearts prétendent qu'elle est telle, que même l'ombre qui habite son cœur – car tous possèdent ces deux composantes – ne peut ternir son éclat. Cela lui ferait presque pardonner sa bêtise – ou sa naïveté, plutôt – mais le Maître de Point de l'Aube sait qu'il a un devoir.

« Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu… aïeeeuhhh ! »

Le devoir de lui remettre parfois les idées en place, quand il se montre un peu trop bête – et Ansem sait combien c'est fréquent. Aucun ouvrage sur la Keyblade n'interdit une telle utilisation – même si, il faut l'accorder à Sora, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

« Aïeeeuuhhh ! Mais ça va pas la tête, je suis pas un coffre ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé dessus ? »

« J'espérais que quelque chose finirait par sortir de ton crâne, comme pour les coffres. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Ta théorie tombe à l'eau. »

« Mais je suis pas un coffre ! »

'_Et heureusement.'_

Encore que, même si c'est le cas, ça ne l'empêchera pas de le protéger. En prime, il pourra même lui taper dessus plus souvent, mais ça – une fois de plus – il vaut mieux ne pas le lui dire. Alors, changeons élégamment de sujet.

« Je pense surtout, que ta pose de devant les grands coffres est totalement ridicule. Je ne sais pas si les coffres ont une sensibilité quelconque, mais moi, si j'étais un coffre planté là à attendre qu'un imbécile vienne m'ouvrir et prendre ce que j'ai, ça me ferait plier de rire de voir un type lancer sa Keyblade en l'air, et me taper un grand coup dessus sur la tête. »

« Tu peux parler, avec tes grands moulinets ! On dirait que tu brasses de l'air. Et puis, moi, au moins, ça va plus vite, donc si un Avale-Rêve m'attaque, je peux contre-attaquer plus vite ! »

Sora tente de se venger, mais là il a dit la seule chose qui fallait pas.

« Tu critiques Ma Pose de Devant les Grands Coffres ? »

L'aura du Maître de Point de l'Aube devient menaçante – avec tout le bonus de Ténèbres qui se profile derrière lui. Son ami voit le problème, puis renonce à poursuivre toute tentative de discrimination envers les Poses de Devant les Grands Coffres.

« Euh… »

Ne _jamais_ se moquer de la pose de Riku, ça, c'est sacré. Non mais.

« Enfin, grand ou petit, un coffre reste un coffre. Tu vas pas me sortir que ça va changer quelque chose aux besoins existentiels qu'ils ne peuvent _pas_ avoir. »

De nouveau, l'autre intervient, s'enflammant presque – oubliant l'effroi qu'il a ressenti juste avant. On est un bon défenseur des coffres ou on ne l'est pas, mais malheureusement pour lui, Sora en est bien un.

« Riku, tu comprends rien ! Un _grand_ coffre, ce n'est pas un petit coffre ! »

« Oui, je me doute bien, la taille est différente. »

C'est avec une ironie digne de Sephiroth qu'il a lâché cette phrase, mais l'autre ne relève même pas le sarcasme tant il est indigné.

« Non, t'es complètement à côté ! Les grands coffres, ce sont les boss des petits coffres. Ils sont vachement fiers, ils attendent que tu leur montres ce que tu sais faire, et… »

« Ah, parce que, maintenant, ils ont une psychologie ?! »

Grand cri.

« Rikuuuuu ! »

…

* * *

~~ _« Tel est le cœur de Sora… (…)_

_Lorsqu'il voit le cœur d'une chose, celui-ci devient réel. (…)_

_Peut-être qu'il a le pouvoir de rendre leur cœur et leur existence à ceux qui sont liés à lui, de ramener des êtres que nous pensions avoir perdus pour toujours. _

_Et certains ne l'ont jamais quitté… qu'ils aient sombré dans les ténèbres ou qu'ils en soient prisonniers, qu'ils sommeillent dans les recoins les plus sombres du cœur de Sora ou qu'ils aient été accueillis dans sa lumière… » _~~

* * *

En digne Habitant du Côté Ténèbres, Coffre n°73 méprisait les Gros Coffres. Juste parce qu'ils étaient un plus volumineux, ils se pensaient plus importants que les autres. Ils appâtaient les Porteurs de Keyblade avec leurs Techniques ou leur Méga Trésors, oubliant que le plus important n'était pas l'objet lui-même : mais ce qu'on en faisait, et la valeur qu'on lui donnait.

« … »

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le fin garçon aux cheveux platine prononça le nom de son ami le plus cher, avec toute sa fierté et sa force, il changea d'avis et lui offrit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

'…'

La chose dont il aurait besoin, pour le sauver au moment critique.

…

« Riku… »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

Cette fois, Riku a presque envie de l'avouer. La panacée qu'il a dégotée dans ce foutu coffre, quelque temps auparavant, a été foutrement utile : elle lui a permis de _sauver_ les yeux de Sora d'une cécité grave. Car il lui importerait peu, à lui, de rester aveugle – lui et son cœur l'ont été pendant tellement longtemps, que ce n'est plus une chose dont il puisse encore avoir honte : mais mieux vaudrait l'être que de ne plus voir l'intense et brillant regard bleu de Sora, plein de vie et d'amitié.

« De… rien. »

Il n'est pas très à l'aise, avec l'émotion qui vibre entre eux : leur lien devient de plus en plus fort, mais il est parfois si chaleureux que Riku en serait presque désemparé. Ça doit être la partie Ténèbres, en lui, qui se rappelle qu'il l'a un jour trahi. Ou alors, peut-être que c'est la partie Lumière, qui espère, et espère toujours plus…

« Bon, maintenant que t'as dégoté ta potion, est-ce qu'on peut _enfin_ se barrer ? Avec un peu de chance, en la vendant, tu pourras peut-être t'acheter… un chocobloque, pour suppléer à ta paresse d'entraîner tes Avale-Rêves. Même pas, d'ailleurs, car ça coûte 15 munies, et une potion ça se vend à 10 munies ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et critique pas ma potion ! »

S'il savait. S'il savait, que son ami comptait vendre cette potion, pour lui offrir la chose qu'il désire le plus. D'ailleurs, s'il savait que Sora cherchait _depuis le début_ quelque chose à vendre pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire (d'où tout le trip sur les coffres), sans doute qu'il se réfugierait dans l'ombre pour ne pas montrer son émotion.

« Si tu me sors que les potions ont une âme… »

« Mais non, mais non ! Quoique… nan, je rigole, me regarde pas comme ç-aaaaaïe ! »

« Bien fait pour toi. Tu l'as cherché. »

Il a repéré chez le Mog Marchand une très belle Technique, réservée à Riku : mais ce dernier ne l'a jamais acquise, vu qu'ils ont tout dépensé pour chercher un remède à sa propre cécité. Celle qu'il a reçue dans une bataille particulièrement terrible, et qui a forcé Riku à écumer tous les Mondes à la recherche d'une panacée – malgré le fait qu'il soit lui-même dans un triste état.

« Maieuh… »

Sora a économisé tout ce qu'il pouvait depuis, mais il a encore besoin d'un peu d'argent. Et la somme qui lui manque…

…c'est dix munies, le prix d'une potion.

« Tu viens ? On y va. »

C'est une surprise. Il ne faut pas encore le lui dire. Riku, derrière ses airs froids et calmes, est quelqu'un de sentimental. Il en est peu qui ont réussi à franchir la barrière, mais parmi tous ceux qui ont réussi cet exploit – Kairi, le Roi Mickey, et quelques autres – Sora sait mieux que quiconque qu'il tient une place spéciale.

« … »

Et le fidèle ami argenté interprète ce silence comme l'assentiment de sa propre demande, sans savoir encore qu'il récoltera le fruit de ses profonds sentiments pour lui.

_Même dans l'ombre se nichent les sentiments de la lumière._

Il tend sa main musclée, et sourit à celui qu'il a choisi sans même le savoir.

« T'inquiète pas, ton ami le petit coffre a sans doute plein de copains parmi les siens. »

Il n'osera jamais dire les mots suivants…

**Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger.**

« Tu as raison, il doit avoir plein d'amis. Il ne sera jamais seul, quoiqu'il arrive. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour penser à lui. »

Alors Sora attendra un peu, avant de dire les mots qu'il pense très fort.

**Moi, je crois que si, tu seras toujours là. Après tout, tu étais bien là… quand j'ai eu besoin de toi.**

Ensemble, ils s'éloignent, mais leur cœur se rapproche de plus en plus.

…

* * *

~~ _« Oui. C'est vrai qu'il y a un avantage à être moi… _

_Quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. » _

_« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? »_

_« T'avoir, toi, pour ami. »_ ~~

* * *

_Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière…_

Très satisfait, Coffre n°37 regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner. S'il avait eu des yeux, il aurait pu voir le sourire du petit brun, et la soudaine douceur qui émanait de l'argenté : mais pas besoin d'œil pour voir ce qui vient du cœur.

Car, entre ces deux-là, au-delà de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, il était une harmonie qu'envieraient tous les Êtres, tous Mondes confondus.

**« Mais, Sora, pourquoi tu passes au Magasin des Mogs ? » **

**« Euh… euh… euh, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »**

A la prochaine aventure de Kingdom Hearts, il se tiendrait à la place habituelle : avec un peu de chance, il rencontrerait l'ami du petit brun, celui dont son très cher lui avait parlé. Et, avec beaucoup de chance, il les verrait ensemble, et leur donnerait un petit quelque chose qui les rapprocherait encore.

'_J'ai en stock plein de choses utiles !'_

Parce que, c'était évident, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

**« Sora, t'es enfin de retour ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as achet-… »**

Un peu comme lui, et n°73. Une union d'un jour… c'était pour toujours.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, Riku. »**

Amis un jour, amis toujours.

* * *

~~ _L'Ombre est taquine. _

_« C'est vrai qu'il y a un avantage à être moi… _

_Quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. » _

_« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? »_

_« T'avoir, toi, pour ami. » _

_Alors, la Lumière lui renvoie son propre reflet._

_« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de raison de me plaindre. _

_J'ai aussi une chose que tu n'auras jamais. »_ ~~

* * *

**Moralité : Il ne faut jamais mépriser les potions ! **

**Note complètement inutile : J'ai vraiment rencontré Coffre n°37, dans le jeu, et... il y avait vraiment une potion, qui m'a servie... **

**Sora, _un petit coffre à la main_ : Lalalalala...**

**Riku : Sora, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?**

**Sora, _caressant le petit coffre_ : Oh, il est tellement mignon, que j'ai décidé de l'adopter !**

**Riku, _sortant de ses gongs_ : Tu as QUOI ?! Oh, NON ! **

**Un bonus pour ceux qui savent d'où viennent les citations ! **


End file.
